A strange phenomenon
by Bluesoap
Summary: In the world of Bleach an unusual phenomenon has occurred. That is to say, the OCs have appeared. "Why the hell do I have to defeat these OCs and what in the world are they anyway?" – Ichigo. "They are the Original Characters the author has devised for you to defeat. If you don't fulfil your mission, then the OCs will take over your world and story!" – Author. "...wtf?" – Ichigo.


A/N: Hi everyone! This fic had been for a long time on my computer already and since I was in a slump with my writing, I decided to put this up. I just had this weird idea one day and decided to write it down and that's how this story came around. It's going to be a two-shot (at most three chapters long) as I wrote this for fun. I rated this T because of the language, otherwise it could have had a lower rating as well (I think?). Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy this. Any advice or comment is appreciated^^

* * *

"What. The. Fuck?!" Ichigo screamed at the note in his hand.

The words on the piece of paper changed as if to answer him.

 _Mind your tongue boy. I'm older than you so do your job._

"Why the fucking hell should I do what you said – or rather wrote?!"

The words on the paper changed again.

 _Because I am the Author._

"What _Author_?!" Ichigo yelled and ripped the paper into pieces.

[This is it! I need to take a break. First I have a Shinigami job aside from school and now I'm supposed to take care of the mess this _Author_ made?! Pah! As if!] Ichigo's thoughts grumbled and rumbled about the situation.

He took a step into the direction of his home as he did not want to keep standing at the roadside – a rather public place – where people were starting to stare at him as if he was a mentally deranged person. After another three steps, a thin book fell on top of his head, making him cry out in pain and hold his head.

[What the…? A book?] Ichigo found the culprit of his pain at his feet.

He picked up the foreign object and flipped through its pages. They were all empty.

[Blank? How weird.] Ichigo looked around himself and above to search for the place it came from and possibly the owner.

He found no one. He opened the cover of the book again and looked closer at the material. Mysteriously a line of words had appeared. A line that made him furious.

 _Hah! That's what you get for ripping precious paper and not throwing it in the bin!_

A vein popped on Ichigo's head. With a loud yell he ripped the book into pieces and threw it into the bin next to him.

With angry stomping steps, he continued his way home. However, barely a minute later, another small book fell on his head again. This time Ichigo did not even bother picking it up but immediately stomped on it several times and kicked it onto the street where it was ran over by several cars and turned into tatters.

[Hah! Serves it right!] Ichigo grinned at the sight.

But before he could even think of anything else any further, another small book fell on him.

"Ow," Ichigo reflexively grumbled at the pain.

And then another book fell on him. Ichigo looked up and watched the sky for any other books falling. A small dot in the sky became larger and larger and with a quick side step, Ichigo managed to avoid the book hitting him again. He looked up again and saw many small dots this time growing larger and larger.

"Oh shit," he muttered as he realized what was happening.

Without hesitating a moment longer, he immediately ran into the direction of his house as fast as he could. A series of books started falling. With an irregular pattern they fell on Ichigo or fell onto spots where Ichigo had been just a split second ago. They fell as if trying to avenge their unfortuanate comerades which Ichigo had sent into oblivion. For a moment Ichigo swore he actually heard them scream 'Revenge!' at him. He shuddered. The teenager managed to avoid most of the incomming threats but a few still found their target.

[Fuck, it hurts!] Ichigo yelled in his mind as he ran.

Behind him followed a trail of small or thin books. He had been running for a while and was going out of breath when he finally saw his house coming into view. Elated to see it, he sprinted the last several meters back home with all the adrenaline and strength he could still muster up. Suddenly a certain thought occurred to him.

[Ah! I hope the door isn't locked– Where's my key?!]

Ichigo fumbled around in his pockets for his keys as he tried to keep his running speed but almost tripped instead.

[Found them!]

Ichigo smashed the key into the keyhole and was about to turn it when the door opened and he stumbled into the house. Without thinking, he slammed the door of the house shut behind him. His breathing was haggard. This was the fastest he had ever run before in his life to get back home.

[I'll kill that Author if I ever see him!]

Ichigo's face scrunched up in anger as a murderous aura formed around him.

"Brother, are you alright?" an innocent voice said from beside him.

Only then did Ichigo notice that his sister, Yuzu was the one who let him in. Filled with relief, Ichigo went on his knees and hugged her.

"Thanks Yuzu. You're an angel, did you know that?" Ichigo told her.

"And you're a pervert," another voice told him from behind.

"Karin!" Ichigo turned around to find his other sister giving him the face of I-can't-believe-that-my-brother-is-a-pervert.

Shocked to discover that the current scene was misunderstood, Ichigo tried to explain but was immediately interrupted without managing to even utter a sound.

"Here's a letter for you," Karin threw over a thin blue envelope and left while taking Yuzu with her.

Ichigo could only stupidly stare at his sisters' backs before turning his attention towards the envelope. He sat down on the couch in the living room and opened the envelope only to find a letter with a single line.

 _Did you like my present?_

Next the sound of paper being ripped to pieces could be heard together with growls of, "that fucking Author," or "I'll fucking kill him," or "I'll rip him into pieces like this paper," or "I'll make sure to slowly torture that guy and feed his carcass to the Hollows," and on and on and on.

A short time later the doorbell rang. Ichigo left the pile of pieces of paper on the table as it was to go to the door. Without much thought, he opened it and found a postman standing there with a small packet.

"Does Ichigo Kurosaki live here?" the postman asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Ichigo answered.

"Very good, I have a package for you. If you could sign this please," the postman said and held out a small touch screen and a pen.

[I didn't order anything online though? Did someone send me this? But who would?]

Ichigo signed while thinking those thoughts and the postman thanked him and Ichigo received the small packet. He closed the door and went back to the living room.

"I wonder what this is?" Ichigo said and plopped down on the couch again.

He turned the packet around to see the sender but there was nothing except his own address and name.

[No sender? How weird.]

Ichigo opened the packet and found another packet with a letter.

He opened the letter and read out loud, "Dear Ichigo, please do not throw away or damage what is in the small packet. I don't want to send you another one as it is a waste of resources, paper and words."

[That's it?]

Ichigo turned the letter around and found nothing more than those two lines. His curiosity was piqued and he opened the small packet and found an A5 sized black notebook. It was about a finger thick and had the feeling of a book journal but looked very new. Ichigo opened it and saw only blank lined pages inside. Under the hardcover where the owner's name would be written stood: _Ichigo Kurosaki_.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

[Should I turn it into a diary? It feels like one. Or a book journal? I don't read _that_ much. Diary it is then?]

Undecided, Ichigo simply brought it to his room and left it on his desk before going back down again to burn– I mean, clean up the scraps of paper and mess he had made in the living room. Unbeknownst to him, a couple of lines appeared in the closed notebook.

 _It's time for your first mission, Ichigo! Make sure to collect all the small books that fell today. There should be altogether 666 of them! If you don't each person who picks it up will either get sucked into the book or become an OC! Chances of OCs are rather low so don't worry too much! There is no time limit, but I don't know for how long the small books will stay inactive. Strong emotion will activate them. Good luck_ (~u°)d

Somewhere else on the streets, people were picking up small and thin books which were lying about on the ground.

"Is there an event today?" Rukia wondered as she picked up a small book, "Oh well, it's free so it doesn't matter."


End file.
